RJFM 100.3 Sked
RJ FM 100.3, the flagship radio station of the group, plays the greatest and the latest hits from five decades, packaging it as three songs in a row. Its programming format has been popularly lauded as a groundbreaking formula and is streamed 24 hours a day via Facebook and on the web. Its primary markets are the movers and shakers, decision makers, and upwardly mobile youth. RJ FM DJs, namely Steve O’Neal and Renen de Guia, owner of Ovation Productions, have become major producers and promoters of the biggest and hottest concerts in the Philippines. RJFM stands as the most succesful radio station whose regular playlist is defined not by genre but by sound, following "the Greatest and the Latest" way of categorizing songs. Blending the classics with the hits of the latest, up and coming artists, RJ100.3 FM broadcasts nationwide on 10 stations, with 10 in key cities. Profile Meeting the 21st century head-on, RJ100, the legendary FM station of Rajah Broadcasting Network (RBN) with ten radio stations nationwide, reinvents itself to become the only station not defined by genre or era, but by sound. Backed by the latest computer technology and supported by a staff that lives and breathes music, RJ100 has seamlessly put together the greatest songs of almost four decades as well as the latest top forty hits by meticulously blending the latest and the greatest sounds in a unique program never before tried in the Philippines. With about 30,000 pre-screened songs in the memory banks, our programmers work as "virtual DJs", researching the hottest hits of the greatest and the latest artists. With eight FM stations in key cities nationwide, only RJ100 has the widest variety of music, plus the perfect mix to suit the taste of each listener from young adults to the baby boomers. Ratings :The #1 Commercial Station among ABC listeners from 10 year old - up. Music from the greatest to the latest. The most successful radio station in its category, whose playlist is defined by sound, combining songs from almost six decades. Revolutionizing the Philippine music scene, driven by passion. Legendary music station. The Greatest and The Latest Hits for the movers and shakers. Management :Ronnie de Asis - Station Manager Schedule :Weekdays (The Greatest and the Latest Hits, from 60s to today's music) :5 am - The Beatles Hour (featuring the songs of The Beatles) :6 am - The Morning Drive with DJ Lance :10 am - The Daily Grind with DJ Ryan :2 pm - Queen Bee :5 pm - The Drive Time Show with DJ Jamie (simulcast on RJTV from 6:30 to 8 pm) :8 pm - The Beatles Hour (featuring the songs of The Beatles) :9 pm - Night Flight with Virginia :12 mn to 5 am - Music automation :Saturday (The Greatest and the Latest Hits, from 60s to today's music) :5 am - The Beatles Hour (featuring the songs of The Beatles) :6 am - Music automation :10 am - The Weekend Show with Johnny Cesar :2 pm to 12 mn - Music automation :Golden Sunday (music from the 50's and 60's) (The Rarest and the Greatest) :12 mn - Music automation :5 am - The Beatles Hour (featuring the songs of The Beatles) :6 am - Music automation :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam with RJ Jacinto and DJ Jamie (simulcast on RJTV, DZRJ 810 AM and DZRJ RadioVision) :12 nn to 12 mn - Music automation Segments (RJFM News) *''Metro News'' - Live and local, straight from the RJ Information Center. *''BBC News'' (BBC World Service) - BBC in London going direct to RBN. RJFM in Manila and throughout the Philippines. BBC partners in news and public affairs. *''VOA News'' (Voice of America) - an hourly newscast segment on RJFM nationwide. *''Global Headlines'' - BBC minute, your quick news fix.